This disclosure generally relates to a connection between a tube and a valve. In particular, this disclosure is directed to a connection between a differential pressure tube and an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) valve in an EGR assembly.
There are a variety of methods for securing a tube to an EGR valve. These methods (e.g., silver soldering, brazing, screw and locking tab features, etc.) use additional components or secondary operations. However, it is believed that these methods are expensive and time consuming to implement.
It is believed that there is a need to eliminate these additional components and secondary steps during the assembly process of an EGR assembly. Moreover, it is believed that there is a need to provide a connection that is well suited to withstand exhaust gas temperatures and vibration without loosening, rotating, or leaking.
The present invention provides a connection for communicating fluid. The connection comprises a body and a tube. The body has an exterior surface, an interior surface that defines a cavity, and a passage. The passage extends along an axis and connects the interior and exterior surfaces. The tube extends along the axis and is at least partially located within the passage. The tube includes a first portion, a second portion spaced along the axis from the first portion, and a third portion axially spaced between the first and second portions. The third portion is deformed to engage the interior surface and prevent rotation of the tube about the axis.
The present invention also includes an exhaust gas recirculation asssembly for communicating exhaust gas from an internal combustion engine. The assembly comprises a valve, a tube, and a connection between the valve and the tube. The valve has an exterior surface, an interior surface that defines a cavity, and a passage that extends along an axis and connects the interior and exterior surfaces. The tube extends along the axis and is at least partially located within the passage. The tube includes a first portion, a second portion spaced along the axis from the first portion, and a third portion axially spaced between the first and second portions. The connection prevents rotation of the tube about the axis and includes the third portion being deformed to engage the interior surface.
The present invention also includes a method of connecting an exhaust gas recirculation tube to an exhaust gas recirculation valve. The exhaust gas recirculation tube exends along an axis and includes a first portion, a second portion, and a third portion axially between the first and second portions. The exhaust gas recirculation valve includes an interior surface, an exterior surface, and a passage extending between the interior and exterior surfaces. The interior surface has a saddle formation that surrounds the passage. The method comprises inserting the first portion through the passage, engaging the second portion with the exterior surface; and deforming the third portion to engage the saddle formation. This deforming prevents relative rotation of the exhaust gas recirculation tube about the axis.